Mario
|distributor = |designer = Shigeru Miyamoto |series = |engine = |picture_format = |release = |genre = Sports |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = CERO: A ESRB: E OFLC: G PEGI: 3+ |platforms = Wii, Nintendo DS |manual = |media = Wii Optical Disc, Nintendo DS Game Card |requirements = Wii Remote and Nunchuk, Wii Balance Board |input = |pregame = Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games] |nxtgame = }} Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games' is the sequel to Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. It was created to coincide with the 2010 Canadian Winter Olympic games in Vancouver. The game was similar to the original, but with different events, new characters and several big changes in game play and control schemes. But the initial premise of Mario and Sonic characters competing against each other in sporting events for the olympic gold. Characters Mario Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong (new) *Bowser Jr. (new) *Rosalina (new) *May - Grand Chase (new) Sonic Characters *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Blaze *Shadow *Dr. Eggman *Vector *Amy *Metal Sonic (new) *Silver (new) *Josh Mccoy - Josh 10: Ultimate Power 2 (new) Rivals Team Mario *King Boo - Downhill (Wii only)/Giant Slalom (Individual Festival & DS) *Big Bullet Bill - Skeleton (Individual Festival)/Bobsleigh (Team Festival)/Blazing Bobsleigh (DS only) *Dry Bowser - Ice Hockey (Wii only)/Curling Bowling & Supersonic Downhill (DS only) *Dry Bones - Ice Hockey (alongside Dry Bowser, Wii only)/Curling (Team Festival only & DS) *Bowser Jr. - Speed Skating 500m (DS only) *Bowser - Blazing Bobsleigh, Fever Hockey & Extreme Snowboarding (DS only, alongside Dr. Eggman) Team Sonic *E-123 Omega - Speed Skating 500m (Individual Festival)/Short Track Relay (Team Festival)/Intense Short Track (DS only) *Jet the Hawk - Snowboard Cross (Wii only)/Deluxe Halpipe (DS only) *Rouge the Bat - Figure Skating *Eggman Nega - Ski Cross (Wii only)/Skeleton & Nordic Combined (DS only) *Metal Sonic - Rocket Ski Jumping (DS only) *Dr. Eggman - Blazing Bobsleigh, Fever Hockey & Extreme Snowboarding (DS only, alongside Bowser) Events There are many events in the game therefore some unlockable. The events are called out by the band, Runnleblebee. Olympic Events *Alpine Skiing - Downhill *Alpine Skiing - Giant Slalom *Ski Jumping - Individual Large Hill *Ski Jumping - Team Large Hill *Freestyle Skiing - Moguls *Freestyle Skiing - Ski Cross *Snowboard - Halfpipe *Snowboard - Snowboard Cross *Skating - Speed Skating 500m *Skating - Short Track *Skating - Short Track Relay *Figure Skating *Bobsleigh - Skeleton *Bobsleigh *Ice Hockey *Curling Dream Events *Dream Alpine - Individual *Dream Alpine - Team *Dream Ski Jumping - Individual *Dream Ski Jumping - Team *Dream Ski Cross - Individual *Dream Ski Cross - Team *Dream Snowboard Cross - Individual *Dream Snowboard Cross - Team *Dream Short Track *Dream Figure Skating *Dream Bobsleigh *Dream Ice Hockey *Dream Curling *Dream Snowball Fight *Dream Gliding - Individual *Dream Gliding - Team Videos Trailers Ynyms6FTb3s DS 7w-ejc90w5s Uln34MeSItA SOlG-NlE6lk Wii qy_fmY8HHv8 QsGb0xUCKO0 fK-3_M3k5k8 Pictures File:Mario & Sonic Winter DS Box.PNG|DS Boxart File:Mario & Sonic Winter Wii Box.PNG|Wii Boxart Artworks File:53px-Peach_70.jpg File:64px-Peach_olympic_winter.png File:85px-Waluigi 40.png File:106px-Wario_90.png File:111px-Luigi_62.jpg File:115px-Bowser_winter_games.png Category:Wii Games Category:Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games